


Firsts

by sweet_and_sour_candy_77



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: First Time Topping, Handcuffs, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_and_sour_candy_77/pseuds/sweet_and_sour_candy_77
Summary: Ryo has a couple of firsts he wants to share with Dee.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangegreenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/gifts).



It would have been an ordinary Saturday night, Dee and Ryo cuddling on the couch and making out before they moved into the bedroom. That was before Ryo spoke up. 

"Dee, there's...there's something I'd like to try to tonight. Well, two somethings actually, if you'd be up for it," Ryo said. 

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" Dee loved when Ryo took the lead in their sexual activities, somethings he did not do that often. 

"Well, first..." Ryo blushed and dug into the pocket of his pants. He brought out a pair of handcuffs, his handcuffs to be exact. He dangled them on his fingertips. "I thought these might look...good on you." Ryo didn't meet Dee's eyes or he would have seen him smiling. So, Ryo had a bit of wild side in him! 

"Ryo, I'd love to," Dee said and Ryo looked at him, still blushing. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Definitely," Dee replied. "I'd love to be at your mercy. What else did you have in mind?" 

Ryo seemed to blush even harder. Dee loved how Ryo was still shy when talking about certain things, although he did always want him to be able to ask for what he wanted. 

"I want...I want to be in you tonight." 

Dee couldn't help but gasp softly. It was something he had always had hoped Ryo would want to do but had thought he would never want to. He went over to Ryo and hugged him tightly. 

"I would love that," Dee said and he felt himself start to harden at the very thought. "Please Ryo, can it be now? I don't think I could wait. I want you to fuck me." 

Ryo looked Dee in the eyes and he smiled. He never looked sexier than he did in that moment. "Let's go to the bedroom," he said. The two of them rushed towards their room, removing articles of clothing along the way. By the time they reached the bed they were both naked and both were hard and leaking. Ryo held the hand cuffs in one of his hands. 

"Lie down on the bed," Ryo instructed and Dee hurried to comply. He laid on his back with his hands over his head. Ryo went over to his and handcuffed his hands to the headboard of the bed. Dee relaxed against the pillows and waited for Ryo to do with him as he wished. 

Ryo kissed down Dee's body, from his chest down to his cock, pressing a kiss to the weeping tip. He then got out a small bottle of lube and coated his finger with it. Just as Dee did to him so many times before, Ryo pressed his finger slowly into Dee's hole. He moved it around, stretching him slightly, and he made sure to press against the spot that Ryo knew made him feel so very good. 

Even with just one finger, the whole situation had Dee close to coming already. "Ryoooo," he whined, twisting in his restraints, "that's enough..." 

Ryo frowned. "Dee, you know you are far from being ready." Dee, at the very least, used two fingers to open Ryo up when he was especially relaxed. 

Panting, Dee tried to think of something to bring him back from the edge – JJ came to mind, but even the thought of him didn't do much to bring him back. "I'm really close and I don't want to finish before you are in me," he explained. "I promise, I'm open enough, you want hurt me, I'll let you know if I need you to stop..." 

Ryo looked at Dee's blushed earnest expression and slowly removed his finger. He decided he could go really slow and carefully as to not hurt Dee. He grabbed the second bottle of lube from the bedside table and slicked himself up with much more than even Dee ever used. Then he lined up with Dee's hole and pushed in slowly. Dee moaned loudly as Ryo pushed in inch by inch; there was no pain, just a pleasant and delicious stretch and feeling of being filled. He planted his heels into the mattress and pushed forward to hurry Ryo to fill him completely. Both of them sighed as Ryo and Dee hit skin to skin and Ryo was as deep as he could be. 

"Kiss me," Dee begged and Ryo leaned over and kissed Dee deeply, their mouths opening so they could intertwine their tongues. After a moment Ryo moved from Dee's mouth and went to the side of his neck, kissing and sucking on the spot of Dee's neck that he knew drove him crazy. 

"Aaaaah," Dee breathed harshly as Ryo sucked hard on his neck. He knew Ryo wouldn't do it hard enough to make a bruise on his skin, but the suction still felt exquisite. Ryo sucked on several other spots that had Dee bringing his hips up to fruitlessly meet air. 

"Ryo, I need you to move, now," Dee said, as he pressed kisses to his partner's jaw. Ryo leaned over Dee and looked into his eyes as he moved his body, pulling out slowly and hitting Dee's sweet spot as he pushed back in with a snap of his hips. Dee jumped up, the handcuffs keeping him from grabbing Ryo and rutting mindlessly. "Aaah! Faster!" He begged and Ryo complied, moving in and out at a faster and harder pace, the two of them moaning loudly. 

"I'm going to...oh Ryo..." Dee warned and Ryo took his cock into hand, jerking it up and down in time to his thrusting. It took only a few pumps before Dee was shouting and his orgasm ripped through him, his come covering Ryo's hand. 

"Oh Dee," Ryo said in a seductive manner and for the first time ever he licked at Dee's come. That sight nearly made Dee want to come all over again. Ryo thrust only a few more times before he too felt his orgasm spilling out of him, freezing him tightly against Dee's body as he basked in that euphoric moment of release. 

Ryo pulled out slowly and managed to release Dee from the handcuffs before he collapsed against his partner. Dee held him tightly and kissed him. 

"That was incredible," he said, his body feeling absolutely incredible. 

"Really?" Ryo asked. 

"Yes, I hope you'll want to do that again, and again..." 

"Definitely," Ryo replied with a smile and the two kissed, fully sated and deeply in love.


End file.
